


Never

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Inspired by the song "Untouchable Face"





	

My heart couldn't take it anymore.

Growing up, I'd never been the pretty girl. Never the cool, fun girl that everyone wanted to be around. Never the girl boys liked. In fact, I was quite the opposite. School days would be spent hiding in the bathroom because Stephanie Moore and her cronies were making fun of me in class again. On the bus, Wade Johnson would pick on me, telling me how ugly I was, until tears were spilling down my cheeks. My time at home would be spent alone. This continued through high school. Finally, after I'd graduated, I had moved to another area and escaped. During my time in college, I went on a couple dates, but they never went well. Finally, after being stood up AGAIN, I swore off men entirely. I began to focus on bettering myself. For me. I worked out. I studied the way women who were considered beautiful carried themselves. But the real change didn't happen until the storm.

That afternoon was dark. Thunder clapped overhead, and lightning lit the sky. I was walking to the bus.

"Almost there." I looked at the sky nervously. I had to cut through the park on the way to my stop. As fast as I could move, I walked down the path towards the other side of the park. 

BOOM!

My entire body felt as though it were aflame. I screamed in agony... Then it was gone. Confused, I looked around, trying to find the source of whatever had done that to me. But I saw nothing. I scurried towards the bus stop, now mystified and more eager to be home than ever.

As I approached and boarded the bus, the handsome guy that worked down the road at the bank made eye contact with me for the first time. 

_Wow._

I'd always feel just a little jittery when I saw him. And he never even looked at me twice. I knew it would be the same today. But to my surprise, he looked up again and smiled at me. 

_Oh!_

I looked shyly down at my feet _._

_..................._

It didn't take long to figure out that something had changed that day. I began receiving a lot of attention from people, Particularly those I found attractive. I would smile, toss my hair, or wink, and it seemed they would trip over themselves to be close to me. It was fun! I finally felt how it was to be desired. To be wanted... Until I met him.

No, it wasn't my fiancé, who had fallen under my spell easily. As terrible as it sounds, I found myself in a situation I had never experienced before. Something I hadn't dreamed of in a million years.

I noticed that day at work that we had a new office space put together. I walked over to it, curiously, and saw a young man sitting at the desk. He was good looking, uniquely so. In order to be friendly, I introduced myself.

"Rhett." He smiled. I felt my heart skip a little when he did. But instead of being a flustered mess like the others did when I smiled at him, he merely went back to what he was doing. 

_Oh._

I was intrigued. I made it a goal from then on to get to know him.

And I did. In fact, he became one of my best friends. Once we actually started talking at work, we realized we had the same sense of humor. The jokes began. It turned into hanging out for a drink after work on occasion, talking and laughing. It wasn't long before I had become a bit infatuated. But my charms didn't work on him. He was deeply devoted to his girlfriend.

After a while, I knew I had to say something. My heart wrenched as I sat my fiancé down. Tears threatened.

"I feel like a horrible person." I stared at my lap. I told him of my feelings, how I wanted Rhett. "I don't love you any less! I'm so confused by this, and I- I've just been beating myself up because I never want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you, but I can't help feeling what I'm feeling right now!" Tears began to spill down my cheeks. 

He was quiet for a second. Then he asked, "Do you love me?" 

I looked at him meaningfully. "More than anything."

"Then I want you to be happy. Tell him."

My face froze in shock. He put an arm around me and kissed me, wiping my tears away. "If you really feel this way, I will support you. I'm so glad you talked to me about it until waiting until something happened, or instead of torturing yourself."

This is why he was the one for me. My gratitude and love for this man overwhelmed me.

................................

Every time I'd flirt, or hint, Rhett would give me just enough to keep me encouraged, but never anything substantial in return. Maybe that was a good thing. I felt he knew this, having fun of his own. For me, it was excruciating. I had spent so long feeling unwanted, and had finally gotten this ability, just to have it not work on the man I was actually interested in. Night after night, I'd go to bed knowing that I had no power over him, that I couldn't seduce him with my new ability. I hinted, I really did, to the point he would have to be an idiot not to know. 

We had decided to get together for dinner. I'd offered to cook at my place. This was pretty typical. We would often get together just to hang out, talk, and enjoy each other's company. Around 6, he came over, plopped down on my couch as he so often did, and put his feet up. 

"So what abou-" He didn't finish. I chose that moment to lean forward and kiss him. My self control shattered. There was no waiting for the right segueway, or the right moment. But I never met his lips.

"Wait." He pulled away. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Immediately, my pride deflated. My face burned with humiliation. I sat back, not sure what to do or how to handle this. I had messed up.

Rhett saw this. It must have been etched into my expression. "It's just-" he grabbed my hand, "We work together. And you're my best friend. If we do this," he gestured to the two of us, "I don't think I could stop." He was torn. It was at least something.

"What about-?" I asked. Not only had I screwed up, but I had betrayed his girlfriend, too. I hated myself.

He smiled. "We talked about it. Everything is okay."

At those words, I looked him in the eye and almost choked on tears. I needed him to understand how tumultuous I felt. Maybe it didn't make sense, but I felt that way. And God, I wanted him. 

"Then don't stop." I whispered.

For a moment, I wondered if he was going to get up and leave. The unfamiliar feeling of not knowing if I was good enough lingered. But then-

He kissed me. In a split second, he was leaning over me, pulling me to him, immersed in me. And I was all too happy to reciprocate. My heart beat erratically. I touched the side of his neck, running my fingers up to his hair, pulling him as close as he could get without being a part of me. I moaned into his mouth, finally understanding how much I'd really desired him. His hand reached down to my jeans, unbuttoning them as quickly as he could, communicating his desire for me as well. 

"Please!" I whispered, feeling every part of my body respond to him. My hands tore at his shirt until it was unbuttoned and I could slip it down his shoulders. Soon, we were both intertwined, fulfilling any fantasies we had about each other. Guiltlessly.

........................

Afterwards, I lay there with him, feeling gloriously spent. And having earned his attention without my ability felt even better. It seemed not everything was as impossible as I had thought.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
